


Strange Bedfellows

by 2_out_of_3



Series: Not This (But... Something Like This) [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers through 1x8, the unfortunate knowledge of knowing how this is going to end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8904361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_out_of_3/pseuds/2_out_of_3
Summary: "Maybe some people are just meant to be in the same story." - Jandy Nelson





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of a short, multi-chaptered (probably 4/5) story, covering various characters and their thoughts from different scenes starting anywhere after the case is solved in 1x08, but before things go horribly, horribly wrong; also known as that brief moment where we thought everything was going to be okay, lol.
> 
> The only characters I'm absolutely sure I'll be writing are tagged, but don't be surprised if I add some more. The characters tagged are just the ones I currently have outlines and a plot direction for. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy! :D

 

 

 

> **Strange bedfellows:** _Unlikely companions or allies_

 

 

\---

  

 

> _"Oh, well. Here I am again..."_
> 
> _"Where?"_

 

  
Dirk was confused. Actually, confused didn't even _begin_ to cover what he was feeling; at a loss. Todd was here and he didn't, _couldn't_ understand why.

 

'What did he want?' Dirk thought. 'Why is he asking after me, like he _cared_? Why is he _here_?'

 

Dirk literally could not come up with any reason, logical, wildly outlandish, or otherwise, to explain the situation in front of him.

 

Don't get him wrong, he was quite used to being confused or not knowing what exactly was going on at any given time; it's what one can expect, following the flow of the universe and all, but this was different.

 

It was Dirk and Todd outside a hospital, and a lot of questions, and not a lot of answers and _a whole lot_ of confusion, and the one thing, the _only_ thing that made any sense to him right now, was what Todd had told him; after the case was over, Todd never wanted to see him again.

 

Well, the case was over, but here he was, and Dirk honestly didn't know what to _do_ about that.

 

 

> _"Look I don't-- I don't understand. Did you want something from me or... I can't help you. I- I can't do anything to help your situation or what I said."_
> 
> _"I don't need help. Here."_

 

 

And now Todd was handing him things and Dirk _didn't understand what_ _was happening_. He was pretty sure Todd hated him, if their last, _real_ conversation was anything to go by, and now he was giving him clothes from his apartment...

 

Dirk never felt more out of place, more... _lost_ before in his life. This was new; no one had ever just showed up after a case was completed before, not that there had been anyone who stuck around for very long anyways.

 

But now someone had, and that someone was Todd, and that someone was standing right in front of him, looking at him like _Dirk_ was the one who had been ~~lied to~~ non-truth'ed to, like _he_ was the one who would harshly scold, and then turn Todd away.

 

And Dirk. Just. Didn't. **_Understand_**.

 

 

> _"Look, I am sorry, but I don't understand. You're... What to you want? Why are you here?"_
> 
> _"I'm here because I'm your friend. Besides, I don't want to miss out on when the next case starts."_

 

 

Oh.

 

_Oh..._

 

Dirk felt his eyes widen.

 

He still had a friend. Todd still _wanted_ to be his friend?

 

'He really doesn't hate me...?' Dirk thought. 'Well, th- that was... huh...'

 

Dirk was speechless. What could he say? _How_ could he say anything after that?

 

He still felt confused, 'Seems to be the trend of the day, really.' And plenty of disbelief; but he was also happy, so very, very _happy_.

 

He was in awe and amazed that the one thing, the _only_ thing he ever wanted, was happening.

 

'Huh... Maybe I won't- maybe I'm not alone after all. Maybe...'

 

 

> _"We're late. Farah wants to meet up."_
> 
> _"What? Really?"_

 

 

Maybe now he _finally_ won't be alone anymore.

 

 


End file.
